


Moonlit Story: A Purple Hyacinth Poem Collection

by Hadzy



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: :D, ANOTHER POETRY COLLECTION BOOM!, Angst, Episode 43, F/M, Hadzy doesn't have anything new to post because they're plotting everything else, Sharing this out to the world makes me nervous ahahaha, lauki being... angsty, p o e t r y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/Hadzy
Summary: There is an officerAnd an assassinAOrthodox storyFeaturing a humanAnd a monsterIn which Lauren Sinclair and Kieran White realize how human they are.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 6





	1. Lauren Sinclair

> _ “Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them.” _
> 
> _ -Alice Sebold _

There is an officer 

And an assassin 

A 

Orthodox story 

Featuring a human 

And a monster

The officer can only 

Stare 

Into 

Those 

Cyan eyes

Now dull 

With color 

As 

She chokes

And wilts 

Underneath 

His hands 

Claws 

Of a monster 

Or

That is 

How 

A villain and a hero meet 

or

How it’s supposed to be 

She is good

The hero 

He is evil 

The monster

She defeats

The evil 

For good

She is 

To sacrifice her life 

In order for the duty

That she has sworn upon

If she says 

That she teamed up 

With a devil 

To find 

And achieve her own goals 

What would that make her? 

Would it make her-

No 

It would not 

Or

That’s what she tells herself 

She is not a monster

She is not a hypocrite 

She is not selfish

But…

At the same time 

She can see the 

Human 

That resides

In him 

The warm 

Natured

Side 

And she still 

Can’t believe 

That 

The man 

Standing 

In front of her

The Purple Hyacinth 

The assassin 

Feared by all 

Is only Kieran White 

So she can only watch 

As her confidence wilts 

Into dust 


	2. Kieran White

> _ “The monsters were never under my bed. Because the monsters were inside my head. I fear no monsters, for no monsters I see. Because all this time the monster has been me.” _
> 
> _ -Nikita Gill  _

There is an officer 

And an assassin 

A 

Orthodox story 

Featuring a human 

And a monster

The monster can only 

Stare 

Into 

Those 

Golden eyes

Sparked with rage

With color 

As 

She chokes

And wilts 

Underneath 

His hands 

Claws 

Of a monster

He supposed

That it should be like this 

Afterall 

This is a story 

That should never be shared

That should have never happened

They should never have shaken bloody hands 

They should never have danced in the Golden Clover

Her adorning red

While he wore black 

As they danced to the rhythm of the Tango

They never should have run on rooftops

In the middle of the night 

Masking in an identity known as Lune

They never should have trusted each other 

They never should have shared nights together

They never should have met 

Because 

Betrayal was bound to happen 

Yet 

He saw humanity 

He felt it 

In along time 

He felt human 

Compared

To the days when he was 

A monster in broad daylight

He could reach out once more 

Let go of her 

Try and reverse time 

But now 

He can only watch 

As he loses himself 

In a world of regret 

Hands 

Committing 

The guilty crimes 

Once more 

No hyacinth 

Signing an apology 


	3. Lune

> _ “We make our own monsters, then fear them for what they show us about ourselves.” _
> 
> _ -Mike Carey and Peter Gross  _

So 

There is an officer 

And an assassin 

A 

Orthodox story 

Featuring a human 

And a monster

However

This 

Orthodox Story 

Is slightly different 

Instead 

Of 

Splitting them 

Into good 

And evil 

They are merged into one 

An officer living

Trying so hard 

To grasp the past 

And 

An assassin 

Trying so hard 

To feel human

To be freed from his acts 

They became Lune 

Dancing on rooftops 

They served justice

Giving people 

Another chance

Another road

To hope 

But now 

They are both 

Haunted 

By the past

By the present 

And 

By the future 

What’s hard 

Is the 

Acceptance 

Of the two 

Being together 

The true meaning 

Of their relationship 

They are tied 

With one thin string of trust 

Barely keeping them together

If one let’s go

They forever fall

Into the abyss

They are partners

Waiting to be freed

From their pasts 

They fear themselves and each other 

Only taking small steps 

As they cross the bridge

That is decaying over water 

They are both haunted by monsters 

The officer, a selfish hypocrite 

The assassin, a killing machine 

Both of them, puppets to one big stage 

They are both painfully human 

That makes them attractive to each other 

So 

So 

Painfully human 

That they can only find warmth 

Within their arms 

But now 

We can only watch 

As the two 

Suffer 

From the puppet strings 

That the monsters yield 

In their hands 

While 

They cast 

Eachother 

Moonlit memories

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Moonlit Story! 
> 
> Hadzy is currently dying and plotting at the same time while being sleep-deprived, so they offer you a poem collection they already posted in the Fandom Scythe through a Google Document. 
> 
> They scream I love you to all the wonderful readers who read their works. 
> 
> \- Hadzy's chief editor task force head, Anticlimatic


End file.
